


Night Fever

by rankwriter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written as part of spn_cinema round 6. Inspired by Jared in that white suit!<br/>Beta'd by lotrspnfangirl</p></blockquote>





	Night Fever

Jared adjusted his cuffs; they were long, three buttoned, and the height of fashion. They peeked rudely out from the sleeve of his white suit, which was his absolute pride and joy. It had cost a month’s wage, and was worth every penny. The pants hugged his ass just right and Jared couldn’t resist twisting around to check on his best asset. Yep, it still looked good, rounded but tight; Chad said you could bounce a dime off of it. In fact he had tried one debauched night. Jared smiled at the memory; Chad was just a friend that sometimes put out, no strings, just like Jared like it. 

 

At the best of times, Jared knew he could turn heads. But in this suit? Well, he had the ladies and the gents all panting for it. 

 

Jared opened his dresser drawer and rummaged around, grasping a couple of condoms and some packs of lube. You never knew when you were gonna get lucky and he had a feeling that tonight he was going to hit the jackpot. 

 

Jared felt good; the way the pants clung to him added a layer of sensation. There was no way he could fit shorts under these babies, they would spoil the lines of his clothes. Besides nothing felt as good as freeballing! As if to prove a point, Jared swiveled his hips and reveled in the feeling of the soft cloth moving against his skin. 

 

“See you later Ma!” Jared yelled as he thundered down the stairs and out the door before his mother could make some comment about either his clothing or tell him to behave himself. There was no way Jared was changing and he certainly had no plans to behave himself either. Jared smirked as he strutted down the sidewalk, his hips swaying just enough to draw attention to his ass but not so much that Chad could call him a queen again. Damn Chad, if anyone was a queen it was that bitch.

 

Jared smiled at a pretty lady, she had looked him up and down, and nothing disguised the lust in that look. Jared wasn’t looking for a soft, fragrant girl tonight though; he wanted hard muscles and a bubble butt. He wanted to hold down someone who was iron beneath soft skin, he wanted to smell the masculine scent of sweat and liquor; hell, tonight he wanted a man. 

 

Jared could hear music in his head and couldn’t help but roll his hips, just a little more. He loved disco, the beat was so sexy; he loved having a willing, compliant partner moving against him, letting him lead. Gen, she could move, so tiny and yielding on the dance floor, and she was like an uncaged animal in the bedroom, but he’d been there, done that. 

 

Jared sighed. He knew who he wanted, he had seen him last week at the Odyssey. He had been a tall, dirty blond, and Jared had seen the curve of smooth muscle under his tight red pants and silky shirt. The shirt had been black and unbuttoned to practically his waist, and what a waist! It had been slim but had curved out nicely to the soft swell of a peachy looking ass. 

 

Jared stopped and adjusted his half-hard cock. He didn’t want to be arrested for indecency! He had made some enquiries, but none of the gang had known whom the new guy was. Chad had made up some rhyme about Jared and the hot guy kissing in a tree and Gen had sulked. Jared had told her time and again that he wasn’t into commitment, and that he wanted to play around while he was young, but she hadn’t taken it very well. She was a lovely girl and she would find the right guy, one who would woo her and marry her, knock her up and probably love her for eternity, she just needed to accept that Jared wasn’t ‘the one’. He just wished she would stop looking at him with those hurt eyes... He knew he was an asshole; he didn’t need the constant reminder.

 

Jared could hear the music pumping even before he rounded the corner, and there she was, his one true love: The Odyssey. She was beautiful. During the day she might have looked tatty, a graffiti covered grey brick façade, but come nighttime with the pulsing neon lights painting her in ever-changing shades of red, blue, purple and yellow, she was gorgeous. Jared could feel a smile forming on his face. He felt both relaxed and excited, who knew that was even a thing? The Odyssey was like home, with her pounding beats, the scent of sweat and alcohol, and the beautiful people gyrating on the dance floor. 

 

Jared hurried inside, nodding at security as he went, drawn by the pulsing music. There was a good crowd tonight, all the beautiful people ready to dance, fuck and fight. Security kept the plain people out--it sucked to be them—but it meant that there was always someone pretty to pick up. Jared smiled at a few regulars as he was drawn towards the dance floor. The Odyssey had the best one in the city. The multicolored lights throbbed with the beat and Jared made his way past some women dancing around their handbags to claim his position in the middle of the floor.

 

Jared couldn’t help it; his hips started swaying of their own device. He didn’t recognize the song but the beat was engaging, and before he knew what he was doing, his hips were pumping too. He knew that he drew people’s attention when he danced, but that wasn’t even a consideration, he just wanted to move to the music. His body, tall and muscular, flexed and swiveled. Jared closed his eyes and just let the music guide him. He felt primal; he was an ancient warrior doing his war dance, or was he doing a mating dance? Jared could feel the heat of eyes on him but it was all abstract and unimportant, all that was important in this moment was the music. Jared felt his heartbeat mirror the beat of the tune, he pointed his arm high and thrust his butt in the opposite direction. There was power in the moves, preternatural power. He could feel the sweat trickle down his spine in rivulets and could taste it on his lips. This was life.

 

Jared smiled to himself and spun. He was vaguely aware that there were others on the dance floor, but at this moment they were irrelevant. It was just him and the music, they were one. 

 

It could have been minutes, or hours later, that Jared noticed an arousing scent. It was masculine and musky. His eyes opened of their own volition and there he was, the beautiful blond from last week and the source of many a fantasy. He was dancing indecently close to Jared, thank God. Jared reached out and grabbed him round the waist, pulling the blond god towards him until they were hip to hip. 

 

“Hi,” Jared said with a smile. “I’m Jared, and you’re hot!” No one ever said Jared was good at small talk, but the other man smiled back.

 

“Jensen, and you’re not so bad yourself. Love the suit.”

 

Jared beamed; he had known it was the right choice. He looked at Jensen; he obviously knew how to dress too. He was wearing jade green flared trousers today, paired with a silk, swirly patterned shirt in jades, purples and reds. His shoes gave the shorter man a couple of inches of height, which put them at almost the same level. When Jared rotated his hips Jensen followed seamlessly. It was almost as if they were made to dance together. 

 

Jared pulled Jensen closer and nuzzled his neck, breathing in that addictive, musky aroma. The dance floor, the room, and all in it faded away until it was only Jared and Jensen moving together, moves that were both sensual and suggestive without being X-rated. Jared could die here in this man’s arms as a happy man. Jared moved his lips to Jensen’s neck and pressed a chaste kiss. He couldn’t help smiling when Jensen sighed and tilted his neck in invitation. 

 

Jensen tasted like heaven, salty and sweet, and Jared couldn’t hold back a moan as he trailed his lips up Jensen’s neck to his jaw. Then instead of pursuing Jensen’s lips Jared dipped the man in his arms and was pleased to hear Jensen’s whoop of delight. Then they were boogying and gyrating and burning up the dance floor like no others. Jared could feel all eyes on them, and he had to admit Jensen could follow his lead like no partner had before. It was like they were meant to be. He was pretty sure if Jensen could move like this on the dance floor, he was going to be a demon between the sheets. He caught Jensen’s eye and knew from that smoldering gaze that by the time the evening ended he would have this man naked in his bed.

 

“So… do you wanna get out of here?” Jared asked, raising his voice loud enough to be heard above the pounding beat. 

 

To his surprise, Jensen shook his head. “Not yet man, for now I just wanta dance.” Jensen quirked his eyebrow and smiled suggestively, “I don’t think I’ve ever had a partner who dances as good as you!” 

 

Jared felt a warmth kindle in the middle of his chest, and then it moved a bit lower as Jensen turned in his arms and shimmied against his groin. Yep, there’d be time enough later to experience all of Jensen’s delights. But for now, now he was going to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of spn_cinema round 6. Inspired by Jared in that white suit!  
> Beta'd by lotrspnfangirl


End file.
